


Hunting the Bull

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is Rosa, F/M, Gendry is Doug Judy, Jon's Jon and along for the ride, Tumblr Prompt/Request, inspired by brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: The Plan:Waters is going to contact The Bull, who will meet them at the Mott Chop Shop. There, Arya will pose as Waters’ girlfriend-Jon narrows his eyes. “Why would you bring your girlfriend to a chop shop?”Arya’s staring at Waters’ arms. “No, it makes sense.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr and it just kind of spiraled from there i control nothing and this will be two chapters :'D

Gendry Waters was far from the worst criminal in the Flea Bottom 99th precinct, but he was the most prolific. Which is why Jon is called in around 2am, after Theon lets him know the alleged member of a chop shop ring is back in custody and ready for questioning. Since Jon has something of a working relationship with the man, it almost always falls to him.

In the break room, Jon pours some coffee into a flimsy styrofoam cup. His head’s pounding from lack of sleep, but he takes a sip and heads in to talk to the repeat offender he’s saddled with more often than not.

\--

Immediately, Jon can tell something’s different. It’s the third time Jon’s been brought in to question Waters, and everytime in the past has been the same: the big man wears oil-streaked carharts or maintenance uniforms, his hair is a scraggly mess, matted down on his head from the knit caps he always wears, and he sports 2am shadow and a scowl.

The scowl’s still there, but he’s wearing a form-fitting henley and some clean jeans. His hair even seems brushed--albeit poorly. He smells like cheap soap instead of an old garage.

Too tired to think more into it, Jon takes another sip of coffee and opens up Waters’ increasingly thick file. He expects the usual: car theft, illegal selling of parts, forged license plates or VINs-

“You threw paint on a house?” Jon asks, eyes squinting as if he’s not sure he’s reading the report correctly. Sam processed him, so it had to be right, but…

Waters just shrugs, big shoulders rolling. Jon brings the file to his face to read it more closely. “_ Why _?”

“Felt like it.” Waters leans a little to the right in his chair.

Eventually, Jon notices that Waters’ attention is somewhere over Jon’s shoulder. Concerned and confused, Jon turns to see whatever it is Waters sees. All that’s behind him is the two-way mirror, and behind that there’s only Sam and maybe Lieutenant Tarth.

Too tired to try and pick out whatever Waters’ thoughts are, Jon just returns to the file. They sit in silence as Jon prepares questions to ask, until-

“...is Detective Stark working tonight?”

“Which one?” Jon answers automatically around a yawn, even though that’s a strange question for Waters to be asking.

A long pause. 

“Starts with an A,” Waters grumbles, uncertain. “They married or something?”

_ Arya_? Apprehension shoots down Jon’s spine, and he closes the file. “Siblings. Why are you asking?”

Waters looks down at the table. 

Jon glares at him for a moment longer, before he pulls out a legal pad and pen. “She’s not here tonight. And you don’t have to come into questioning over vandalism,” he says slowly.

“I know,” Waters mumbles. If Jon didn’t know any better, he’d say he’s sulking.

“Then why did you ask to be brought in?”

“Doesn’t matter now,” he says, back to scowling at the table.

Jon asks a few more questions, but really the situation is almost as cut and dry as it can be. When Waters doesn’t further elaborate on his reason for wanting to be brought in for questioning, Jon sees no reason to keep him after he’s informed that there’ll be a fine and a potential civil suit if Roose Bolton decides to press charges.

It’s strange, but Jon thinks that’s the end of it.  
It’s not.

\--

Jon watches, mildly amused, as Robb shoves Arya’s combat boots off his side of the desk they share. 

“Honestly?” He says as he attempts to reorganize the files of his desk.

“My desk has too much paperwork.”

“That’s because you need to do it eventually.” Jon can see that Robb’s trying to be stern, but he can’t hide the crinkled corners of his eyes as he tries not to laugh.

Truth be told, there was little Arya could do that would make either detective genuinely angry at her. Mainly because she just transferred back from the precinct’s undercover division after a long stint infiltrating the Faceless Men. Arya was still wild and prone to outbursts of temper, but now there was a somberness to her that wasn’t entirely discarded with the persona she adopted for the assignment. It worried them both. 

Arya’s crumpling a form into a ball to throw at Robb’s head, who is hiding behind a binder in mock terror, when Captain Seaworth emerges from his office with a grim look on his face. Or a happy one. It wasn’t easy to tell. His eyes scan the bullpen. 

“Snow,” he says with finality. “Stark.” 

Jon turns his attention to him. Arya and Robb look at each other.

“Detective Arya,” Davos tries again. “There’s a call down on Steel Street that I’d like you both to look into.”

“What’s up?” Arya asks, grabbing one of her many leather jackets. 

This time it’s easy to tell that Davos is frowning. “Almost grand theft auto.”

Jon’s eyes slide to the side. “As in, attempted?”

“No,” Davos says slowly. “According to patrol, the alleged culprit looked them dead in the eyes, hotwired a car, drove it around the block, then parked it right back.”

“Is that a crime?”

“...almost.” Davos shakes his head. “Best to bring him in and case the scene, all the same.”

They’re both in the elevator, the pair mirror images with their hands in the pockets of their black leather jackets, when Arya lifts her head to look at Jon. “Ice cream after?”

Jon nods solemnly.

\--

He should have known it was Gendry Waters. When Arya pulls the squad car up to the scene, Waters is sitting on the curb, face scrunched up. The heel of his boot rises and falls against the concrete as he shakes his leg impatiently. As soon as he hears the car, his head snaps up and his eyes narrow as though trying to see through the windshield.

Jon slowly unbuckles his seat belt. His attention is so fixed on Waters that he misses the hint of a grin on his sister’s face as she kills the ignition. 

Jon and Arya step out of the patrol car at the same time, and something unsettling happens. Once he sees them, the scowl on Waters’ face morphs into a strange, small smile and Jon’s forehead creases. 

Was he...happy? To see Jon? It’s true that Jon has been assigned to many of his cases, but they weren’t friends. Were they?

He greets the patrol officers--Pyp and Grenn--and gets their statements. As they talk, Jon’s gaze darts to Arya from time to time. She’s got her thumbs in the loops of her jeans and appears to be intently questioning Waters. Good. The criminal’s behavior has been odd to say the least, and the sooner they understand why, the better. Because Jon can’t shake the feeling that something disastrous is about to happen.

Jon dismisses Pyp and Grenn. He cases the scene while Arya continues talking to Waters. Eventually, there’s nothing left to do but take Waters to the station for processing. Again. Jon opens the door for the back of the squad car, and Waters steps in as Arya goes back behind the wheel.

The ride back to the station is...strange.

“Having a long day?” Waters asks.

He’s never asked Jon about his day before. It’s kind of nice of him, really. He parts his lips to answer-

“Not bad. Jon and I are getting ice cream after we drop you off.”

“Detective Snow,” he reminds her half-heartedly. 

Arya rolls her eyes. “_Detective Snow _and I are getting ice cream after this.”

When Jon looks up, he sees Waters glaring at the back of Jon’s head in the rearview mirror. He doesn’t understand. Hadn’t he just asked Jon about his day? 

“You do that together often, then? Go out after?” Waters asks hotly.

Jon flips a form over on his clipboard. “Just everytime we bring you in for processing.”

Waters is quiet, and Jon can almost hear him trying to do the math. “...that’s a lot.” 

Arya’s gaze rolls up to the mirror. She smiles at it. “Maybe stop getting caught.”

Jon presses down on the end of his pen, making a sharp click. “Don’t tell the criminal to not get caught.”

“_Almost _criminal,” she corrects.

“Yeah,” Waters emphasizes. “Almost.”

Jon doesn’t like that they’re agreeing.

\--

Jon halts mid-step on the way to his desk when he sees who’s sitting there. It’s six am.

“I just woke up,” he says in annoyance.

Waters shrugs. “I stole a Cadillac.”

“_Why_?”

“Got bored.” Waters keeps squirming in his seat like he’s trying to see all of the bullpen. Jon has no idea what would hold his attention, seeing as he’s been in the station _ a dozen times. _

It’s against protocol, but Jon hits him on the shoulder with his case folder. 

\--

Jon yawns, filling the top information of Waters’ processing form entirely from memory. “Time of the theft?”

“Don’t know.”

“Location of the theft?”

“Don’t remember.”

Jon frowns at the paperwork, suspicion forming. “Model of car?”

“Blue.”

_ Blue? _Waters worked in a chop shop and all he had was _ blue_? “...are you making this up?”

“What?”

“Did you actually steal a Cadillac?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Today.”

Jon knows, legally, he can’t murder anyone. He settles for a death grip on his pen. “_What time _today?”

“Early.” Waters stops looking around and focuses on Jon for the first time since he came in. “Is Arya here?”

The pen cracks.

“That’s Detective Stark,” he corrects tightly. “And why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Waters says quickly.

Jon frowns. And after ten more minutes of an obviously fake confession, he tells Waters to go and not come back, or he’s charging him with obstruction. Or something. There’s too many almost crimes with him, lately.

\--

It’s three in the morning when his phone rings.

“_Jon,_” greets Theon’s voice, bored.

“Yeah?”

“_Waters is here again._”

“Why.”

“_Says he can help you catch The Bull.” _

Jon blinks, suddenly wide awake. “How long’s he been there?”

“_I don’t know.” _

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“_I’ve been binging Ghost Hunters.” _

Jon pinches the bridge of his nose. Theon Greyjoy is the worst.

\--

The Bull is the leader of the largest chop shop ring in the Crownlands. The Bull’s been suspected of over 500 car thefts, most of them luxury vehicles. 

Jon’s been trying to arrest him for over four years.

He’s still shrugging on his leather jacket when he gets to the station, beelining it straight to the questioning rooms and ignoring the obnoxious sound of Theon chomping down on popcorn and live-tweeting.

The door to the room opens, and Jon balks when he sees Arya there.

“Arya?”

She yawns, brown hair pulled up messily into a bun and bundled up in her favorite leather jacket. “Theon called you, too?”

“Yes,” Jon blinks. “But why did he call you?”

“Gendry asked me to be here.”

_ Gendry_? “...why.”

Arya takes a pull from her cup of coffee. “I don’t know, he’s stupid.”

On the other side of the two-way mirror, Waters sits with his arms crossed over his chest. His fingers drum along his biceps. His patience seems to wear thin, because he leans forward in his seat.

_ “If Arya’s not here I’m going to leave.” _

Jon looks at Waters. Then he looks at Arya. There’s dots. If he could just connect them-

“After you,” Arya says, kicking at his foot with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and silly fic :'D thank you for reading!

“You don’t actually know anything about the Cow-”

“The Bull,” Waters corrects.

“-do you?”

Waters’ brows shoot up at Arya’s question. Once they arrived, he had scooted his chair to be directly across from her, and Jon’s mildly annoyed. The Bull’s been _ his _case. Arya hasn’t even been back in the precinct for a full month. He already had to deal with her catching the Night King in under a week when he’d been working that case for over six to seven years with a hiatus in between. 

Waters scratches his cheek. “You got descriptions of him? I’ll prove it.”

“We do,” Jon says. “Tell us what he looks like.”

“Big guy, curly black hair, round cheeks. Hangs out with a guy named Lommy, who does the body work on cars and usually has-”

“Green hands,” Jon whispers.

“Yeah. That’s him.” 

Jon flips over the composite sketch. It’s an identical match. His heart thrums in excitement. This could be a lead. An actual lead.

But…

“How come you’ve never said anything before?” Jon asks.

“Haven’t been working for him as much.” Waters looks Arya dead in the eyes. “I’m going back to school.” 

She glances at Jon. Jon shrugs. Arya sighs. “What for?”

Waters’ face screws up as though in pain. “...Art?”

“Art.”

“Yeah. You like it?”

“H’gar’s alright.”

Waters scowls. “No he’s not he’s pretentious.”

“You just don’t appreciate what he does for portraits-”

“Paints them? Guess that’s every single painter then, innit?” He leans back in his chair. “He always gets the faces wrong, too.”

Arya snorts. “That’s the point!”

“Why do you want to help us?” Jon cuts in when it looks like Waters is going to say something else. Plus he’s smiling entirely too much.

Waters gives a lift of his shoulders. “I talked to Captain Seaworth. He’s going to cut me a deal.” 

Jon frowns. “You already talked to the Captain?”

Waters nods.

Jon’s frown deepens. “Then why did you need to talk to us at all?”

Waters scoffs. “Didn’t ask to talk to _ you _.”

Jon looks at Waters. Waters looks at Arya. Arya looks at Jon.

Jon has a headache.

Arya clears her throat and rolls her shoulders. “Okay. What’s the plan?”

\--

The Plan:

Waters is going to contact The Bull, who will meet them at the Mott Chop Shop. There, Arya will pose as Waters’ girlfriend-

Jon narrows his eyes. “Why would you bring your girlfriend to a chop shop?”

Arya’s staring at Waters’ arms. “No, it makes sense.”

-there, they'll wear wires and Waters will elicit a confession from The Bull-

"How?" Jon demands.

"Asking," Waters says, like Jon's the stupidest person in the world.

Jon narrows his eyes more. The narrowest of eyes.

-while they're on the inside, Jon will lead a team to block off the main exits and trap The Bull like a rat in a bucket-

"Gross," Arya offers at the imagery.

“Fine. Bull in a pen,” Waters says.

“Boring.” 

“There’s no pleasing you, is there?”

Arya grins. “There’s one or two things.”

Waters’ eyes go wide and his jaw goes a little slack-

Jon clicks the end of his pen loudly. Very loudly. If he had a spray bottle, he’d use that too. "I still don't understand why Detective Stark needs to be involved."

Waters stares at him. Jon stares back. Is this the only answer he's getting?

"Because." Waters says after a moment.

Great. Much better. 

Arya catches Jon's gaze. "I did three years in Braavos," she quietly reminds him. "If anyone can play along, it's me. And no offense Jon-"

"Detective Snow." Apparently Arya just decides to forget there’s a criminal in the room when Waters is involved.

"-but you're not suited for undercover work."

Jon frowns again. 

Waters watches Arya with interest. "What were you doing in Braavos?"

Arya raises a cool eyebrow. "Art."

Jon sighs, rubbing his temples. "I'll run it by the Captain."

"He already agreed," Waters says.

"I don't care. I'm still asking him." Jon flips closed his legal pad. "I think we're done here. Detective Stark?"

She hasn't looked away from Waters' arms. Jon thinks he’s even flexing. “Hm?”

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Arya still takes her time leaving, so Jon exits first. Theon's watching out of the two-way mirror while he shovels popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey Jon?”

"What?"

"Did you notice Waters eye-fucking your sister?"

Jon wants to die. Just die.

-

Arya doesn’t need to change to get into the character. She always wears black leather jackets, combat boots, and some kind of knife hidden in a sleeve or pant leg. Only difference is that she’s wearing a wire. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Jon asks as he places medical tape on her stomach. 

They’re all in the surveillance van disguised as a UPS truck, and Waters’ has been outright glaring at Jon the entire time he’s been attaching the wire to Arya’s stomach and chest. Jon would just tell him that he’s Arya’s cousin, and that they grew up together like siblings, but if his presence even slightly deters Waters or influences him to wear sleeves or looser clothing, he’s fine with leaving their relationship ambiguous.

“Jon, it’s nothing I haven’t done before,” she reminds him.

Jon looks up after he tapes down the last of the wire. Arya meets his gaze. Hesitantly, she smiles at him and Jon suddenly feels wracked with guilt. Of course this is fine for her. Almost anything would be easy after the long-term stint in Braavos. But Jon just wishes it wasn’t something easy for her--he wants her to be cautious, but he knows his sister is the last person to be so.

“I know,” he says softly. He rests a reassuring hand on her knee-

Waters slams down the folder he was holding. Loudly. Jon closes his eyes and tries to find whatever remaining patience he has. He lowers his voice. “This doesn’t feel right.”

“It will be.”

She says it with such reassurance that Jon frowns. “You know Mott is in the Lannisters’ back pocket, don’t you?”

Something flickers across Arya’s face that Jon can’t read. She closes her eyes for a second. “I know.”

“And you still want to do this?”

“I do.”

Jon gives a grim nod. “Anything goes wrong, _ anything, _say the code word and I’ll get you out.”

“I know.”

Sam’s voice buzzes in his ear. “_We have eyes on the Bull. He’s less than a block away._”

Jon backs away so Arya can stand up. He turns to face Waters. “We have Tarly on the side door, Tollett on the back door, and Pyp and Grenn a few feet away at the corner street. We have your back covered in case something goes south. And if it does, get out of there.” 

Waters nods, looking unconcerned. Arya shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket and goes to stand next to him.

Jon takes a deep breath. “Okay. Ready?”

Arya smiles. “Ready.”

\--

There’s nothing Jon hates as much as being the guy in the van. Even more so when it’s Arya on the outside of it. But he presses his earpiece in and makes sure to watch all the monitors that they’ve placed on the outside of Mott’s. On the video, he sees the Bull walking toward the chop shop. Just like Waters said, he’s got black curls and round cheeks. In his hands is a large, brown paper bag. No doubt full of false license plates. He watches as the Bull goes into the shop, and then sees Arya and Waters walking toward the entrance. Waters has his hand in the back pocket of Arya’s jeans.

_ Undercover, _ Jon says to himself. _ Undercover. _

“Arya, Waters, say something to test the wire.”

Her voice sounds off in his ear. “Remind me to pick up dog food on the way home. I forgot to feed Ghost and Nymeria.”

Jon sighs. “Copy.”

“You two live together?” Waters demands.

Jon rolls his eyes. “Copy.”

“No. Really. Do you?”

“_Copy _, Waters.”

He hears him huff like a…Jon shakes his head, losing the train of thought. Despite himself, he smirks a little at Waters’ obvious frustration.

Jon watches as Waters and Arya walk into Mott’s. Taking a deep breath, he flicks on the body cams.

\--

The Bull keeps a tight grip on the brown paper bag. “Thought you weren’t coming back, Gendry.”

“Change of plans. This is my girlfriend, Arry.”

Arry? Jon frowns. It’s too close to her actual name. 

The Bull nods, immediately and with no thought whatsoever. “That makes sense.”

Jon sighs. Perhaps Waters was right on that front.

“You know if Old Lion’s going to be by today like he said?” Waters asks.

Jon’s entire body goes cold. The Old Lion. _ Everyone _in Flea Bottom and King’s Landing knew who that was.

“Arya, get out,” he demands, doing his best to keep his voice level.

The Bull shrugs. “Yeah I think so. You know he wants his orders on time.”

“_Arya, _” Jon insists.

“What’s his usual?” Arya asks, and Jon knows she’s not leaving the chop shop.

“He likes it hot,” The Bull answers. “Too cold and he’ll just throw it all away.”

Jon’s forehead wrinkles. Why would Tywin Lannister only want freshly stolen cars?

The body cam lifts up, like Arya’s going on her tiptoes, and he hears something that is _ definitely _a kiss and he will kill Waters with his bare hands if anything happens to her on this stupid sting.

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asks.

Her answer must be just a nod or a point in the direction of it, because she starts moving.

“Arya, what the _ fuck _?” Jon whispers harshly into the microphone.

“I know what I’m doing,” she says. “Just trust me.”

Jon watches as she walks straight past what is obviously a bathroom, instead turning to the right down a long corridor.

“Where are you going?” He demands.

“There’s an office in the back. All the books are back there.”

“How do you know that?”

“Gendry told me.” The cam stops in front of a door, moving down like Arya’s bending onto a knee. He watches as her fingers pick the lock and swings it open.

“This isn't the objective,” Jon says coldly. “Arya-”

“Jon. This is a chance to take him down. Gendry says his signature is on half a dozen transaction slips-”

“And how does he know that?” 

Arya’s silent for a moment. He watches as she picks the locks on a few filing cabinets and withdraws some hard copies. “He just does.”

Jon knows, he _ knows, _there’s something she’s not telling him.

“And you’re just going to walk out of a chop shop with all their files?”

“Not exactly.

The camera moves again, going higher as Arya steps on top of the desk. As she looks up, the camera follows her, and Jon sees her fingers quickly undoing the screws of a vent grate.

“The _ vents_?” He says in disbelief. “Arya you know that never works!”

“This time it will!”

“How do you even know that?”

“Gendry told me the layout.”

“Waters seems to know an awful lot about this building.” 

“...he’s got a good memory.”

Jon knows she’s lying to him. His frown deepens. But Arya pulls herself up into the duct, and he watches as she crawls then drops down another one. It’s only until he sees her exit and jog into the parking lot behind Tollett that he lets his attention turn back toward Waters-

And what the fuck?!

The camera feed is pitch black. “What the hell Waters!”

The sound of his voice is patchier, and Jon knows he’s going outside of the reception range. “Sorry, we thought it’d be a good idea if neither of us were in the shop when your men went in.”

“They’re not in!”

Waters’ voice sounds smug and pointed. “Then you better send them. The Bull’s not going to stick around for long.”

Fuck. Fuck! He’s not wrong and that’s what infuriates Jon the most. Frustrated, he flips a few switches so he can comm the others. “Tollett, Tarly--he’s alone, move!”

Jon watches the duo as Tollett kicks down the door and they move in. The next thing he sees is them pulling out The Bull, who looks _ far _more nervous than Jon would expect a hardened criminal to be. His hands still clutch onto the paper bag. 

“Uh...Jon?” Tollett’s voice cuts across the channel. “You should probably come talk to him.”

Without a second thought, Jon exits the van and jogs to meet them halfway. The Bull’s eyes are wide, darting around furiously. 

“I swear! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t-!” his voice is panicked. “I thought no one would miss them, that’s all!”

Jon’s eyes narrow in disbelief. “You thought no one would miss thousands of stolen vehicles?”

“What? I don’t go stealing no cars!” 

“Then what’s in the bag?”

The Bull sobs, unrolling the top. Inside are several hot pies. “I run a deli! I didn’t mean to eat one on the way over! I was just hungry and the bus took forever-”

Jon can add it up. This isn’t who they’re after. Quickly, he presses on the ear piece.

“Waters, what the hell is this?”

The channel crackles. “You’re welcome for those files.”

“We weren’t there for files! We were there too catch the-” Old Gods damn it. “You asshole.”

Waters doesn’t even sound remotely sorry. “You were getting too close.”

“We had a deal! You would’ve been pardoned-”

“That deal was for Gendry Waters, not The Bull. But I think we both know Tywin Lannister’s the bigger bad between us. Don’t we?”

It’s all falling into place. Why Arya knew where the office was. She, more than anyone, had a personal vendetta against Tywin for the role he played in almost killing Robb in the field. Jon knows she would’ve let Waters escape in order to get to him. The real question was, how did Waters know that?

“Arya arrested me a couple months ago. Found out I was the Bull pretty quick.” The implication that Jon didn’t. “You there Arya?”

His cousin’s voice is apologetic. “Yes. Sorry Jon.”

Jon is livid. But he also can see the forest through the trees. And he's always known that Arya doesn’t play by the rules.

“Is this a bad time to ask you out?”

“Yes Gendry. This is a bad time.”

“When’s a good time?”

“I’m going to find and arrest you, Waters,” Jon says flatly, cutting in because he _ does not _want Arya to answer this question.

“You can try if you want I guess. Thanks for being my girlfriend, Arya.”

“She’s not your-!” But Waters must turn on what sounds like a car radio, because all Jon hears is-

[BA DAT DAT DA DAT DA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ourfSzoC7pA)

\--

Later that evening, Arya sits across from Jon at the ice cream parlor. Jon is very angry, but doesn’t know the comically large root beer float in front of him somewhat mitigates the threatening appearance and general gravitas of the situation.

“You can’t make deals like that, Arya.”

“I know.”

He understands why she did it, he doesn’t have to ask. So Jon only drinks from his crazy straw. The root beer swirls up it much like his disappointment swirls up in him. Arya eats her hot fudge sundae, having at least the good grace to pretend she doesn’t like it. Jon had bought it for her. Punishment ice cream. Somehow.

“You’re on squad car dealing for the next six months.”

“Okay.”

“And we have to lie and say we were after Tywin the whole time.”

“I know.”

Jon breathes in deeply from his nose. “But I _ am _glad you got those files.”

Arya smiles. “Thanks, Jon.”

He smiles back. “It was brave and stupid.”

“My specialty.” She takes his float and sips from it. 

Slowly, Jon lets himself relax. It was bad that the bull escaped. But he did have a point: Tywin Lannister was the greater evil, and with the financial statements they now had enough to start building a case. 

After awhile, he frowns in thought. “...you’re not actually dating him, are you?”

Arya shrugs.

“I am going to arrest him if I see him.”

Arya shrugs again.

“I mean it.”

“That’s fine. Want some of my sundae?”

He takes a bite. It’s unfortunately delicious.

\--

A few weeks later, and Jon walks into the bullpen. His gaze lands on Arya’s empty desk. She’d taken an extended undercover assignment in the Riverlands, allegedly to track down the movements of a low-level gang called the Brotherhood Without Banners. Jon’s pretty sure he knows why she’s _ actually _gone. 

“Jon?” Captain Seaworth calls out from his office. “A moment?”

Jon swallows tightly, but makes his way to the Captain’s desk. “Yes?”

“I’ve got an assignment for you.” Davos presses his lips together. “Undercover, this time. If you’re up for it.”

Jon’s heart races in excitement. “What is it?”

“The Wildlings are moving their operation south. We want to find out why, and you know them better than anyone after that drug trafficking case last year.” Davos nods his head toward the holding cells. “We’ve got a member apprehended who says she can help you develop your cover. Go and talk to her.”

Jon nods. “Of course.”

The woman in the holding cell has flame-red hair, freckles, tattoos, and a surly expression. When he gets to the other side of the bars, she lets out a whistle between the gap in her teeth. “_You’re _who they’re sending?”

Jon frowns. “I know the most about the Wildlings.”

The woman meets his eyes. And her lips twist into a grin.

“You know _ nothing. _”

Jon senses another headache coming his way.


End file.
